Donatello (Artist)
Donatello Bardi, alongside Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, and Michelangelo Buonarroti, battled the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as a part of the Renaissance Artists in Artists vs TMNT. He was portrayed by Rhett McLaughlin. Information on the rapper Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi, better known simply as Donatello, was born circa 1386, in Florence, Italy. He was an early Renaissance Italian sculptor predominantly known for his work in bas-relief, a form of shallow relief sculpting that, in Donatello's case, incorporated significant 15th-century developments in perspectival illusionism. His most famous pieces of art include David, Saint Mark, and the Equestrian statue of Gattamelata. He died due to unknown causes at the age of 80 on December 13th, 1466, in Florence, Italy. Lyrics [Note: Donatello Bardi is in purple, while Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, and Michelangelo Buonarroti are in regular text. Donatello rapping along with another artist(s) is in ''purple and italics. Other artists rapping along without Donatello is in bold and italics. All four artists rapping at the same time is in italics.] 'Verse 1: Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique To kick these three-toed freaks back under the street! (Ooh!) I take a turtle, and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci! I love the ladies; I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello! (Uh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six-foot chisel! Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Oops! (Yo!) Raphael, and I came to flow! Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned 'til I croaked! I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! (Ohhh!) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant! I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath! I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me! This battle's your Last Judgment, trust me! ''We drop science! '''We got the mathematics!'' The architects of rebirth are rap addicts! You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Verse 2:' That's because you mutants are too immature! You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet! We're like your NES game 'cause we can't be beat! Trivia *Donatello is the only Renaissance artist in the battle who was not a painter. **He is also the only Renaissance artist to never say his name in his battle. *His ensemble is purple to match the mask of the turtle with the same name. *During Donatello (Turtle)'s line, "Uh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude", Donatello Bardi can be seen sculpting his statue, the Equestrian statue of Gattamelata, which is mentioned in the line immediately after. Gallery Donatello Craving the Equestrian statue of Gattamelata.png|Donatello carving the Equestrian statue of Gattamelata Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Rhett & Link